That Day
by Child of Silence
Summary: (One-Shot) On the Arch Angel Flay reflects on a time where she had once trusted coordinators.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or it's characters.

Summary: (One-Shot) On the Arch Angel Flay reflects on a time where she had once trusted coordinators.

Well this is my first fic posted on FF.net, and hopefully you guys enjoy it. The idea came to me a couple of weeks ago after watching Gundam Seed. I think that Flay is underappreciated, and deserves more respect than she is given. All flames will be laughed at. Happy reading.

**That Day**

**By Child of Silence**

****

**---**

"I just don't trust them! What part of that do you not understand?" Flay asked with a loud screech just moments after Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Sai had dared to bring up her quarrel with Lacus Clyne in the mess hall. Her once innocent crystal blue eyes were now filled with malice and hatred. She turned to the window, and sighed deeply.

"But Flay?" Miriallia spoke very calmly, "You could at least apologize to Lacus. She didn't mean any harm."

"Will you just stay off the subject Miriallia?" Flay's retorted rudely, "None of you could ever understand. Now get out!"

The three of them just stood for a moment exchanging confussed looks with one another, "I told you all to get OUT!"

The door slid open with a swish sound, and the three teenagers exited. Kuzzey and Miriallia immediately exited, both more then happy to leave the temperamental girl to herself. Sai stood at the door for a moment glancing at his fiancé for a brief moment then turned on his heal and joined the rest of his friends.

The door closed leaving Flay all by herself. She groaned angrily, and sat down on her bed. Absolutely no one could understand her hatred for coordinators. Nobody on the Arch Angel had experienced what she had been through. Who were they to judge her?

"What more do they want from me?" Flay asked sobbing like a lost child in cold winter snow, "I'll never trust a single coordinator ever again."

Yes there was a time where she believed that coordinators were no different from naturals. Her parents, her friends, they all warned her. She turned her head, and glanced out the window. It had only been about a year ago since that day, why couldn't she ever get passed it? The horrible memory had followed her like a desperate dog searching for a home.

_The bell rang chimed throughout the school. Flay shut her locker, and sighed deeply. She glanced down the halls hoping her friends hadn't seen her. She didn't want to be bothered by there gossip today. Normally she enjoyed their company, but they wouldn't leave her alone about her recent engagement with Sai Argyle. It wasn't her choice to begin with, and it upset her when the talked about it in there sing song voices. It was as if they got pleasure from the irritated look she would throw at them every time they brought it up._

_As she was walking down the hallway she spouted a couple of friends talking with each other. One of them had messy brown hair, clad in a shirt sporting the most popular character from some video game everyone had been talking about for the past few weeks. The other had oily brownish blonde hair, and outdated clothes. The brunette kicked up his skateboard after doing a couple of 360's, and approached her._

_"Hey! What are you doing all alone?" He called clutching his skateboard tightly._

_Flay stood quietly quickly thinking of a reasonable response, "I'm trying to avoid somebody."  
  
_

_"Well you can hang with us for awhile." He suggested with a smile, "My name's Dave, and this is Erik."_

_Dave held out his hand politely. With a smile Flay clasped her hand around his and shook it, "I'm Flay."_

_"Why are you guys all by yourselves?" Flay asked returning the question to the two boys._

_"We're outcast here, because we are coordinators. A lot of the natural students are jealous of us. I don't see what there is to be jealous of my grades are worse than anyone could possibly imagine." He replied with a nervous laugh._

_Flay nodded and laughed with him. She glanced to the side at Erik, she felt uncomfortable around him for some reason. He didn't even groom himself properly. She scooted away slowly. She wrinkled her nose at the awful smell admitting from his body. It must have been three days since he bathed, because it he smelled like a homeless man begging for change. _

Flay laid back on the soft bed. That was where everything had begun. She winced at the memory. If only she could have stayed with her friends, and put up with their mindless gossip. Besides now that a year had gone by she had grown to respect Sai, even if her parents had forced her into her engagement.

_Throughout the passed few weeks Flay had grown close to her new found friend Dave, and refused to admit to anyone that she was developing a slight crush on the reckless boy. He was very nice to her, and she knew that he felt the same way about her. He would constantly give her presents, and would even send her love letters. She wanted to accept his love, but her thoughts always returned to Sai._

_"Why can't we go out today? It's just down the street." Dave asked her with a hopeful smile._

_"Well you see I really do like you. It's just my parents they've already set me up with someone else." Flay finally admitted. It had taken her at least five times to tell Dave._

_"Who said they had to find out?" He asked with a playful grin._

_"Just give up on her Dave. She just a stupid slut like the rest of the naturals at this school." Erik commented from behind._

_Flay turned around and glared at him, and immediately tears began to flow down her cheeks. With a final glare she ran from the two best friends in tears. Anger was slowly building up inside her. What had she done so wrong?_

_After school was out Flay opened her locker. There she saw a folded piece of paper. Eagerly she unfolded it and skimmed through it. It was another letter from Dave. _

_Dear Flay,_

_I'm very sorry about what happened earlier. Meet me at 8 o'clock tonight by the basketball court._

_Dave_

_Flay folded the letter, and tossed it back into her locker. Happiness surged through her body. She immediately began to wonder what exactly she would wear, and what exactly she would say. She twirled a few times before darting down the hallway with excitement. _

Flay turned to her side facing the wall. She should have read through that note one more time. Maybe she would have seen through the lie. She clenched the sheets beneath her. She thought she was over this by now. How could she have been so stupid?

_Flay leaned against the wall nervously, and checked her watch one more time. It was 8:07, and sighed deeply, "I'll give him three more minutes."_

_"I can't believe you were so stupid to fall for that. Serves you right you dumb natural." Flay turned around to see Erik. She sighed angrily and turned to walk away, "I really don't need this."_

_"Where do you think you're going, to your fiancé Sai, or to sleep with your secret boyfriend? All women are the same, just mindless sluts." Erik said following her._

_"Look, just leave me alone! My engagement wasn't even my choice to began with!" Flay shouted angrily._

_"Sure. That's what you want everyone to believe isn't it?" He retorted with a sneer._

_He grabbed her wrist forcefully, "Let me go you asshole!" _

_She struggled against his grip, trying to escape. However, he was a coordinator designed to be succeed were naturals could not, "Naturals are so weak that's what I like about them. Being a coordinator makes a lot easier to take advantage of stupid natural's like you."_

_"No let go!" Flay escaped from his grip, and broke out into a run, "Somebody help me!"_

_She ran as fast as she could, but soon she grew tired. She was only a natural, what chance did she have to escape anyway? She stumbled over sprinkler on the school campus, and turned around, "There's no one around sweaty. It's just you and me now. Don't worry I'll make this experience something you'll remember for a long time."_

Flay was now sobbing into her pillow. She heard a light knock on her door, "Flay, its Miriallia. Are you alright in there?"

Flay brushed the tears from her eyes and replied, "No, I'm fine."

She was right. Nobody could ever understand.

**The End**


End file.
